


Learn by Doing

by Corycides



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:35:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/pseuds/Corycides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has always wanted things, the things she wants just change sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn by Doing

Charlie could have asked Miles, but...

It was hard to even pin down the 'but' that daunted her most: but he was busy proving himself to the militia, but Rachel would get weird about it, but she wanted Miles to think of her as an equal, but, but, but. Whatever, she just didn't want to ask him. 

'Hey,' she said, finding Jason brooding over a bowl of watery broth in the canteen. She sat down opposite him, bracing folded arms on the table. 'You busy?'

He gave her a sullen look. 'Do I look busy?'

'You look miserable,' she said. 'But what do I know?'

'No-one'll listen to me,' he said, face sullen.. 'I'm a soldier, I know what I'm doing, but they treat me like some kid.'

'So prove you know what you're doing,' Charlie said. 'Teach me.'

He gave her a squinty look of suspicion. 'Teach you what?'

Charlie rolled her eyes. 'To suck eggs, Jason. What do you think – to fight.'

'Why not ask Miles?'

Charlie shrugged and looked down, digging her thumbnail into the table. 'He's busy.'

'Too busy for you,' Jason asked sceptically. 'What? Is being adored by everyone tiring the old man out.'

Charlie glanced up at him, irritated. 'You really want him to kick your ass, don't you? Look, are you going to help me or not.'

She waited. It took a couple of seconds of dubious staring, but finally Jason huffed dramatically and stood up. 'Fine,' he said. 'If that's what you want.'

After all the lying he'd done, Charlie didn't even try to hide that she was laughing at him. He looked sour and stomped out of the tent, leaving her to grab her bow and run after him. It turned out, somewhat to her surprise, that he took the whole thing seriously. She'd learned to shoot with a rickety old bow that no-one else wanted, hitting leaves more often than squirrels. No-one had yelled at her when she missed, or whacked her or made her keep going till she ached in places she didn't know could ache.

After a week she would have given up if she wasn't so stubborn. 

'Keep your elbow in,' Jason barked, cracking the point of her elbow with the flat of his sword. She tucked it it tight to her ribs and Jason swung at her head. 'Block. No, angle the blade. Feel that pain in your elbows? Learn from it.'

Charlie huffed something back and blew her tangled hair out of her face. Jason narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance – he was always telling her off about her hair - and she jerked her sword up in anticipation of the strike. Metal scraped on metal and she shoved, making him stagger backwards.

'Ha!' she yelled, waving her sword triumphantly in the air. 'I got you that-'

He punched her in the stomach. The air whoofed out of her and she dropped to one knee, wheezing and croaking swearwords. Jason hooked his arm around her waist and hauled her to her feet.

'If we weren't friends,' he said, putting his hand over her aching stomach. 'I would have gutted you.'

She jabbed her elbow against his hard-slabbed ribs. 'I'm not going to go “Yay, got you” in the middle of a real fight.'

Jason caught her chin and made her look at him, dark eyes serious and worried against honey-warm skin. 'It's always a real fight, Charlie,' he told her. 'You don't trust anyone if they have a weapon in their hands.'

He reached down and hiked up his t-shirt, revealing the bony swoop of his hip and the tight plane of muscle. It took Charlie a shamefully long time to realise he was showing her the jagged white scar along his ribs. She'd been spending a lot of time out here, sweating against each other. It got...distracting.

'My Dad did that,' Jason said.

Charlie gawped at him. 'What? When you deserted?'

Jason shook his head. His hair was growing out of its crop and the curls brushed his forehead. 'When I was 14? 15? I was training and I thought I could slack off because it was my Dad. I was wrong.'

Charlie touched the scar with her fingertips, feeling his muscles flinch under the smooth lumpiness. 'That is not ok, Jason.'

'It was for my own good,' Jason shrugged, tugging his shirt back down. 'You don't forget a lesson that leaves you with a scar.'

Charlie shook her head. Dad had never hit them. Yelled at them a lot and sent them to their rooms and went and got drunk with Aaron, but she'd never been scared he'd hurt them.

'The lesson shouldn't be that you can't trust your Dad,' she said.

'I couldn't, though,' he pointed out. 'And maybe he should have learned his own lesson. He couldn't trust me either, could he?'

His voice cracked with pain and he grimaced, stepping away from her and trying to cover. It wasn't exactly, she supposed, good for his image to look like he regretted running away from the militia. Even if they were his family too.

Charlie grabbed his belt and pulled him back, standing on her tip-toes to kiss him. He made a rough noise of surprise and didn't seem to know what to do with his hands. They bumped her shoulders, brushed her ribs and finally settled carefully on her hips. His lips were soft against Charlie's, letting her lead.

'Are you...I mean,' he said, frowning as she leant back. 'What do you want, Charlie?'

She curled her hand around the nape of his neck and bit her lip, thinking about it. Back when he'd been her scruffy wandering knight, she'd had vague, silly daydreams of rescuing Danny and the three of them playing house. Even if he'd been what she'd thought, that wasn't what she wanted any more. Now her daydreams had her at Miles elbow, fighting and trekking on muddy roads.

Even if she did like Jason (which she kind of did) and trust him (not completely), there wasn't really room for him there. 'Today,' she said, tilting her back to meet his eyes. 'I just want today.'

Something shifted in his eyes, making them look distant, and his hands tightened around her hips. This time when he kissed her there was nothing hesitant about it, teeth scraping her lips and hands eager against her body. He tugged her shirt out of her trousers, cotton rucking up under his fingers, and caressed the soft skin of her waist and ribs. She dropped her hands down between their bodies and tugged at his belt, fumbling the stiff leather through its loops, her knuckles brushing against the flat, smooth skin of his stomach.

He made a throaty, eager noise at the fleeting touches and pushed her shirt up over her breasts. It was a warm day, but the tickle of the breeze was cool enough to tighten her nipples. Jason cupped her breasts in his hands, careful now as he rubbed callused thumbs over tender skin. Prickles sparked down her nerve endings, heading towards but not quite reaching the curl of heat in her belly. 

His lips trailed a path of hot, quick kisses over her jaw and down her throat and his hands slid from her breasts back to her hips. He picked her up, making her gasp and grab his shoulders, and his mouth dipped down to curve of her breast, suckling and biting his mark into her skin. She wrapped her legs around him, hooking her ankles together, and rolled her hips against the erection barely tucked behind his loosened trousers.

A gasp feathered warm breath against her nipple. Jason folded at the knees and lowered her down to the sun-warmed grass. He pressed her lips to the soft bud of her nipples, coaxing it hard with tongue and teeth, and slid his hand down the flat plane of her stomach. His fingers dipped into her belly buttoning – startling her with how intimate it felt – and then paused against the heat of her bruise.

'I'm sorry,' he said.

She shrugged and smiled crookedly. 'It's not as bad as the time you threw me off the train.'

He flicked the buttons loose on her trousers and she caught his wrist, feeling the flex of tendons under his skin. 'I don't want a baby,' she said.

'I'll be careful,' he promised. 

She shook her head, hair catching under her, 'Careful isn't doing this at all,' she said. Maggie had given them books, gone hunting for a library to get them books, and for a while Charlie had thought about padlocking her trousers on. 'We can do other stuff.'

Charlie pushed at his shoulder, rolling him over so she could straddle his lean waist. She stripped her t-shirt off, tossing it over to the left, and slid her hands under his shirt. Her fingers round the sleek starburst of scar tissue on his ribs and she leant over him to suck wetly on his nipple through the cotton. The fabric was rough under her tongue, his breath hitching his chest roughly.

He stroked her back, wriggling his fingers under her trousers and pushing them down over the curve of her ass. She made a warning sound, but he didn't push his luck. Reaching down Charlie tugged his cock out of his trousers, the solid heft of him filling her hand. She stroked the length of him, thumb slipping over the slick-wet head. Jason groaned, thick and loud, and Charlie had to catch the urge to shush him on the top of her tongue. 

This wasn't home, with a neighbour round every corner to catch you. No Dad to look at her with disappointment either, nobody to tell her what to do. She drew her hand over Jason's cock in slow, teasing strokes, occasionally slipping her hand lower to play with his balls. His left his hands on her ass, letting her set the pace, but his shuddering hips weren't as patient. They bucked up into her fist, his cock tight and hot against her palm, until he came with a rough jerk and a splatter of wet heat over her fist. 

She lifted her hand to her mouth, licking the salt of him off her fingers. Jason watched her with hot eyes, sweat on his forehead. His hands finally moved as he worked his fingers between her thighs, pressing hard and deep inside her. She threw her head back, long hair tangling over her shoulders, and the muscles in her thighs fluttered as she pushed down onto his hand. The pool of wet, thick pleasure in her stomach swirled tighter, pulling everything in her towards that point. She rocked against him, wriggling her hips so the hook of his fingers hit just the right place, and pleasure spat up her spine like fireworks.

Jason slid his fingers out of her and traced wet patterns on her stomach. 'If I had been Nate?' he asked. 'If that had been real, would it have been different.'

Pushing her sweaty hair back from her face, Charlie rolled off him and hitched her hips up so she could pull her trousers up. 'Maybe,' she said. 'This wouldn't have been though, I don't think.'


End file.
